wewontheencounterfandomcom-20200214-history
Aingeal Nuitari Spyridon
lcom Character Outline Aingeal Nuitari Spyridon is the resident Invoker of the party. She follows the will of the Raven Queen. Out of all the party members, Aingeal has possibly the least amount of reason for being there. She is most often the one that rushes headlong into the room before checking her surroundings and gathering teeth from the party's kills (after making them wait until prayers for the dead are said before they can start looting the corpses). Nobody in the party actually knows why Aingeal is part of the group, she met up with a few of the original party halfway through a dungeon and just stuck around. However despite her strangeness they haven't kicked her out yet. This is possibly because she was the one that suggested tying up the Bard (later to be revealed as a Psion) after he wanted to "Make Friends" with the goblins for the 3rd, 4th, or 5th time in a row. Personality *Wears a mask to hide her face, and a cloak to hide the rest of her *Hates when people touch her, even for something as simple as a pat on the shoulder *Likes to collect teeth from random dead things as the group travels *Has a phobia of small fluffy animals ("Small" being anything smaller than a full-grown Adult wolf) *Usually makes everyone wait until she says prayers for the dead before letting them loot the corpses. *Often sings/talks to herself and fiddles with random trinkets. Aingeal definitely doesn't have all of her ducks in a row, her marbles secured, or crayons in the box. Her childish whimsy is coupled with a "healthy" does of Paranoia, a sprinkling of phobias, a fascination with Fire, and a strong calling to all things "Death". Thankfully, the base "Strangeness" of the woman often ends up being a comedic relief for the rest of the party, rather than an annoyance. Her decision to stay with the group is out of a whimsical choice to hang around, perhaps having nothing better to do. Having not known anybody in the party previous to joining with them, she didn't have anybody to help her assimilate with the rest. Aingeal has developed some notable issues with each of the other members: *Finn : Convinced he and his squirrel are trying to kill her *Lea : Trusts her with all things money-related and valuable *Trever : "I hope he doesn't know I'm a girl" *Elondra : Expects her to get hungry and kill/eat the rest of them at some point. *Mialee : "D'awww, so cute! I wanna just take her home and hide her under my bed!" *Kelderoth : The only one Aingeal trusts to be close to her for more than 30 seconds, and thinks that if she hangs around him enough he might share his horde of trinkets. Despite being so strange and obviously a bit on the crazy side, Aingeal has shown herself to be valuable as a tactician/strategist in the group. She is absolutely terrible with directions however, not being able to locate the simplest directions of North, South, East, and West. History (WIP) Aingeal has a very boring, undetailed, basic history. Well, as her Human Self that is. Mainly because there isn't much to say about her past. It was very secretive, just as she likes to keep it. Her father was unknown and absentee. Her mother was on whatever drugs she could get her hands on. It was a wonder how Aingeal ever survived infancy. Category:Player Character